1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, apparatuses, and computer software for removing single frame artifacts from motion pictures and for handling motion estimation.
2. Description of Related Art
The need and desire to make video, particularly that converted from stock footage on traditional film, look less grainy and noisy is a considerable challenge due to high transfer costs and limitations of available technologies that are not only time consuming, but provide poor results.
The present invention has approached the problem in unique ways, resulting in the creation of a method, apparatus, and software that not only changes the appearance of video footage to substantially remove film grain and noise effects, but performs this operation in real-time or near real-time. The invention (occasionally referred to as Cinnafilm®) streamlines current production processes for professional producers, editors, and filmmakers who use digital video to create their media projects. The invention permits conversion of old film stock to digital formats without the need for long rendering times and extensive operator intervention associated with current technologies.